


是关于塔恩的逼逼叨叨

by GPAlien



Series: [TF]本体相关 [5]
Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, 分析, 逼逼叨叨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPAlien/pseuds/GPAlien
Summary: 我觉得塔恩经历了三次重生，并且心中的仇恨越演愈烈，也顺便讲一下让我唏嘘的地方。
Series: [TF]本体相关 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778722
Kudos: 3





	是关于塔恩的逼逼叨叨

第一次重生是受到俱五刑，跌入谷底。

我更偏向于塔恩因为天生的能力引出祸端而被俱五刑。如果塔恩原本只是被周围人厌恶与嫌弃，那在受刑后便变成被所有人深恶痛绝，仅仅是因为看到那张灯泡脸。他扭捏的动作让我感到他不曾有自信，我怀疑他还讨厌他的能力、他的与众不同。

重生不是一瞬间的，更多的恶意与羞辱也是重生的一部分，它们撕裂、啃食受害者的一切，让他恨，让他痛苦。塔恩的体型也没容许他反抗，这时期他想过一死了之也不足为奇。  
这时候的恨意是对周围人、发难者、社会、自己，更是这个地方，因为每次故地重游都是让他回忆起过去的导火索，发难者的面向或许会随着时间模糊，或许会因为被杀死而淡忘，但重新靠近那块地方却会让人后颈发凉，仇恨永远在这里。

第二次重生是床对他进行的全身改造，算是节节高升。

随着加入汽车人，从漫画中可以看出他变得更加大胆。他与汽车人道不合不相为谋，此时正好伸出橄榄枝、予以在汽车人中从没有过的特殊待遇的床让他暂时放缓了心中的仇恨，因为床的大业还不允许他为所欲为，他选择适应，将这些恨转变成了对床的个人崇拜，洁癖般的维护床的一切、处理他所认为的叛徒是一种发泄和移情。

体型变得强壮无比，与原来截然相反，可tf里强壮的多的是，而且体型也算是天生的能力，但他仍热衷于先用武力。特殊能力永远是终结技，且“有时候我希望它不代表我的全部”也能看出他觉得自己混到这个地位靠的不仅仅是靠嘴皮子，我怀疑从前的经历让塔恩对自己的能力有些不齿。每次成功的行动都增强了这种想法——哪怕自己没有这个声音杀人的能力也是一样的强者，确实也是这样，为了提高工作效率还有业绩考察、健康检查，虽然不喜欢折磨别人，但作为给手下的奖励他一直忍受，他知道人人都有预期，长久不满足便会心生怨气、降低效率，确实是个中层管理的料。

对于已经经历过一次痛苦重生的人来说，再一次面对全新的世界还能迅速融入、积极响应，心理承受能力一定很强，但塔恩并不是，他实则充满了奇怪的狂热，“如果前方是火海，他愿意一同灰飞烟灭，如果脚下是悬崖，他愿意在粉身碎骨之前享受片刻的欢愉”，如果执行任务时死去，他会毫无怨言，笑着离去。他将一切心血付诸于床和DJD像极了在逃避什么的样子，就像大部分人一样，波光粼粼下早已碧波汹涌，只需一个字就能冲垮一切。

第三次是得知床加入汽车人，支离破碎。

苦心搭建的一切轰然坍塌，毫无预兆，比之前的两次重生突然多了，完全在塔恩的意料之外。看着美梦碎裂比从未做过美梦痛苦多了，曾经所有的怨念一齐破土而出，一次性爆发并全部转嫁在了床身上——他迫切的需要一个实体和一个理由来供他发泄自己无法掌控的情绪，而这个给了他希望又亲自碾碎的机最合适不过了，床更多的是一个象征。尝试自杀但失败更像是认为自己值得更好的结局，几百年来自己的工作做的如此优秀，不该就这样平淡的离开。

他适应了他人的敌意，适应了折磨，因为他终会还给他们，因为忍受手下这是必须付出的代价，但他适应不了床的“背叛”，他不想再适应了，他现在就要阻止他。他一生都依附着一派势力，波波议员、汽车人、霸天虎，但这是唯一一次他大声喊出来、做出大量实际行动反对、阻止领袖并愿意付出生命。他恨这样“懦弱”的床，恨抛下他们的床，被拒绝后的怒和恨更是后劲不断，绵绵不熄，只有死亡才能勉为其难的拽住缰绳。

他一直放弃用声音杀人作为主力武器，始终作为后手，这是让我最唏嘘的地方，这就是他认为的“骄傲”吧。殊死搏斗时没有什么优雅纷繁，只有朴实简陋，有什么用什么，活下来就是一切。就像塞拉斯知道塔恩的名声便不会正面和塔恩斗，直接准备好炸弹再骑脸揍你，不会树立什么要正大光明搏斗的要求来让自己显得高大正义。可能正是以前的经历让他过度补偿，过于注重武力，平日压力引发的变形癖也更像是对自己实力的一种展示，只是挨饿几年的人突然能饱餐一顿结果把自己吃撑死了，便演变成了一种瘾。

“伟大的将军永远只从敌人的后方和侧翼发起进攻，自大的蠢货才天天念叨着决一死战。“，一开始我认为塔恩自断右臂再和角斗王一对一正面决斗实在是无可救药，太过执着，但看到后面才了解到他直到崩溃前根本就没想杀死床，他多次承认床只要动手干掉他轻而易举，让我觉得他更多的是想让床回心转意、重新回来，更可能想用自己的死唤回床，一切行为都是在逼床出手，只要床能回来，一切恨意都还能深埋。忍耐终究有限度，当他下定决心想要杀死床时，一直压抑天生的能力早日成为习惯，哪怕对方那么强大。

终究是付错了人，你对床来说并没有你想象中那么重要，你说的话对他不值一提，塔恩的死早已注定。


End file.
